(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming ice pieces into ice vessels through the use of male and female dies.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In the past, an apparatus for producing ice vessel for vegetable salad and the like has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No.63-194271, which comprises; a first male die, a female die having diameter longer than the diameter of the first male die so that it may be fitted in the male die, and the second male die having a convex portion for depressing ice pieces filled in the female die.
Such conventional prior art as described above can not be utilized for mass production of ice vessels since the ice pieces must be mannually filled to be formed into the ice vessel.